movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
John Williams
John Markus Williams is the main protagonist of The Lucky Gift. He can control luck, karma, and probability at will. He have a sister, Wayne Williams who can control and generate ice. He is portrayed by Tom Holland. Appearance John have brown, curly hair. He is not that tall, yet not that small. He have metamorphic, muscular body and he have a pair of brown eyes. His eyes and his hands glows green when he's using his powers. Biography John is a high school student with a rich 'plastic' best friend, Chris, who only befriends him because he is intelligent and let him copies his answers. After school, he is hit by a car and was sent to the hospital. To the doctor's shock, he only suffered two bruises even though the impact from the accident is really strong. The driver said that he maybe possesses powers since the driver saw John with glowing hands on the accident. John became skeptical, when the driver said that maybe he can control luck. But, when the driver demonstrated his powers to John, before walking away. John then experimented on his powers. After using his powers for awhile, he met Chris again that want answers on an assignment. John snapped and shouted at Chris that he never wants to be a 'cheating machine' to him. The principal heard John and Chris got suspended in three months. But, when Chris will be kicked out of the school shortly after. He seeks revenge and hired hitmen to kill John. John avoided the first two hitmen, but when the third attacked him personally. John learned on how Chris wants to kill him. John used his powers to make Chris suffer, and Chris's hitmen left Chris since he doesn't have that much money to pay them. Chris went to John's house in order to kill him by himself. However, John won and Chris is arrested. A week later, John saw his sister, Wayne with her friend, Jane watching Wayne freezing several objects. Powers and Abilities * 'Luck Manipulation '- John can control anyone's luck at will. Whenever he uses this power, his hands glow green. He commonly uses this power to make people suffer by turning them really unlucky. As his sister, accidentally started a fire, a hitman slipped and hit a ladder, and Chris having his bank account hacked is only the few examples of his powers. * 'Karma Manipulation '- John can control karma. He made a group of bullies to be chased by a police officer from bullying an innocent kid, a sniper to be arrested when he tried to kill John, to name a few. John can also control the consequences his targets will have. Only one hand glows green when he uses this power. * 'Probability Manipulation '- John can control probability to make things happen. He made a car accident to avoid being killed, he made his sister to start a small fire, to name a few. His eyes glow green when he uses this power. * 'Telekinesis '- John have some kind of telekinetic powers, when he uses his other powers. He made cars to stop to save an old woman, make balls to avoid an innocent kid to being hit, and even make a gust of strong wind. His telekinetic powers activates when he make things happen. Category:Characters Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:The Lucky Gift